I Just Came To Talk
by Khaleesi Cosima Laufeyson
Summary: Sigyn originally went to visit Loki in the Asgardian prisons to talk and catch up and find out what really happened. Instead, she earns pleasure and sweet nothings. He missed her as much as she missed him. This is a short smut. If you don't like the pairing, you shouldn't read this. Enjoy!


**A/N: I was listening to a few lovey-dovey songs this morning and I couldn't help but write this fic! This is when my OC/Sigyn goes to see Loki in the Asgardian prisons during Thor: The Dark World; such a great movie! Anyway, enjoy!**

It's harder than it looks. What do you say when your husband is gone for so long and returns in chains? Especially when you visit him in prison?

I hope he doesn't hate me or wishes for my leave as soon as I get there. The intensity of visiting him is uneasy enough to make me almost faint. I love him, don't get me wrong. It's just that I didn't think he was still alive. And even when I was told he was, I was still skeptical. But he's here, so I will go!

Frigga, his mother, helped me. She had hexed a few of the guards to let me pass. I never really practiced sorcery because I was more into the medical field. I'm used to seeing a lot of blood and very open wounds, even down to the bone. My husband used to tell me that he loved it when I talk medical to him, just like me when speaks to me of sorcery. We admired our specific positions and ideas.

Okay, Sigyn, breathe, I think before the big, golden doors open to the dungeons. I slowly walk down the steps and make my way through the hall. Prisoners would whistle, bark, or just taunt me with words even I didn't know existed.

I look left to right, trying to find which sell held Loki. Frigga said that it held only him along with a few things that the other prisoners didn't have; books, bowls of fruit, and a bed. That sounds like something Frigga would do. Any mother would try to make their children comfortable, but in prison, I would have thought it to be different. But c'mon, we're talking about Frigga.

I suddenly spot a sell with a bed and few books. A huge body was lying on it, throwing something in the air and catching it again.

"Bored already?" I say. That sounded a little obnoxious.

The figure sits up and faces me. Odin's beard, he looks so different from the last time I saw him. His hair is longer, he must be a little taller, his skin is paler, and a little darkness under the eyes makes him seem more intimidating.

"You can't be. Why are you here, Sigyn?" he growls. Nice to meet you too, Loki.

"I had to see you! You're alive when all this time I thought you were dead. How can I not see you?" I rush to the barrier that separated us.

"You can't be here! They'll probably throw you into prison as well. You think those other dogs won't touch you if you're in there with them?" Loki argues but I can see he still wants me to stay.

I looked to the guard that didn't stand too far from Loki's sell.

"You, there, come here!" I order him. When I look into the guard's eyes, I see that they're some sort of violet color. He is a hexed guard. "Let me in there!" I point to the sell Loki stands in.

He laughs at first, thinking I won't have entry, but he stops as soon as the guard lifts the barrier for only guest entry. I guess that's some sort of magic that they used now.

Loki looks at me, wondering what the Hel just happened, but drops it anyway.

"My dear." He whispers before pulling me into his arms in a warm embrace. I hesitate at first, and then I wrap my arms around him. I breathe in his scent, the same thing I use to do before he fell.

"I missed you." I say into his chest. I almost cry because it hurts so much, knowing that we don't have much time.

"I'm so glad you're here, Sigyn. I never stopped thinking about you." He hugged tighter. I swear, if he hugged even tighter than this, I think I will suffocate! "I want you, Sigyn. Let me show you." He says as he lifts me up and carries me to the bed.

He lay me down and set himself on top of me. We haven't done this since the day he left. We use to do this every night a long time ago.

Loki trails kisses down my neck, causing me to moan. I blush at our position because the other prisoners can see us.

"Loki, they can see us." I moan.

"So? They can't stop us." He says as he trails down to my cleavage. He then pulls back and rips my gown, exposing my waist and up.

"I missed this." He says before he takes one nipple in his mouth. He swirls his tongue and tugs with his lips, causing me to moan even louder.

I try to find the syllables to his name, but words seem far from my tongue and voice.

Loki, then, switches to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. He uses his other hand to trail down my dress and then up my thigh. I've been getting very wet since he placed me on his prison bed. He can feel my wetness drip slowly down my thighs.

"Why are your clothes still on?" I brush me hand on his cheek. He just smirks back at me.

"Try getting them off me." He challenges me. Well then, challenge accepted.

I use to pop bones back into place in the healing wards. It took some time to build that strength. I easily rip off his tunic and throw across the room. It hits the barrier before falling to the floor.

He chuckles before placing his lips on mine. Our tongues battle for dominance, which he wins easily. His hand finally finds my womanhood and rubs it. I pull him closer as he speeds up then thrust two digits inside of me. Our mouths part as I moan his name.

"Oh, Loki, that feels good!" I whine like a whore.

Loki didn't say anything. He just thrusts his fingers in and out before I climax. I feel warmth spreading in my cheeks. Loki smiles bright and kisses my cheeks.

"You're beautiful, Sigyn." He whispers before thrusting himself into me. I didn't even notice he removed his trousers. I whimper at the feeling. He was stretching me wide.

"So beautiful, Sigyn." He slid his tongue in my mouth and I let him explore my mouth again as if he wanted to memorize my mouth. He began to thrust deeper and faster, making my moans louder and longer.

"Please don't stop, Loki! Even when I cum, don't stop!" I pleaded. I sound so pathetic and needy, but it looked like Loki was enjoying it from the way his thrusts were picking up the pace again.

"I'll keep going until one of us passes out!" he grunts as he grabs my waist with his big hands.

"Challenge-ngh-accepted-oh-yesyesyes!" I cry out, my nails dig into his back.

A few thrusts later and we cum at the same time, our foreheads against each other's.

"You're still up for the next few rounds?" I ask. He lifts his head which previously collapsed on my chest and nods.

_A few hours later…_

I woke up in his arms; both of us are still completely naked and spent. It wasn't until five rounds later when I saw white then black. I'm pretty sure I screamed so loud that all of Asgard could hear me.

I look up and see him fast asleep. We'll talk tomorrow, I think to myself. Tomorrow, we'll talk.

**A/N: This will not be continued. Sorry!**


End file.
